Navidad No-Mágica
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: AU? La temporada navideña es para estar junto a los seres queridos. Por mas extraño que parezca Harry es feliz estando con Draco y Teddy durante estas fechas.


" _El presente fic participa en el reto: amigo secreto 2016. Del foro Anteiku"_

 _Hola a todos. Este fic es un regalo especial para Kira5Awesome. Espero que sea de tu agrado :D pasa felices fiestas y sigue siendo tan maravillosa y creativa con tus fics. Se te quiere bastante y en verdad es que siempre es un gusto interactuar contigo en el foro. ¡Abrazos!_

 _Igual quiero agradecer a mi maravillosa beta, Hanayo Rice, que me ayudo demasiado en la elaboración del fic._

 _¡Feliz Navidad a todos!_

* * *

Habían pasado diez años. Diez años y al parecer todo seguía impresionando a Draco. Últimamente Draco se había convertido en una especie de reencarnación de Arthur Weasley. Poseían esa pequeña obsesión con el mundo muggle, solo que Draco lo sabe disimular. Incluso Draco había impuesto una pequeña regla en la casa: Si algo se puede hacer al estilo muggle, al estilo muggle se ha de tener que hacer. A Harry no le molestaba mucho esa pequeña regla, será la costumbre quizás. En cambio, Teddy no parecía muy contento. Se la pasaba diciendo que su abuela, Andrómeda, le dejaba lavar los platos con magia; o que ella le dejaba escombrar su cuarto con magia. Lo gracioso es que al escuchar esto, Draco asentía, nada más. Teddy a regañadientes hacía sus deberes sin magia.

Lo que Harry no se esperaba era que, por primera vez en esos diez años, Draco se dignara a acompañarlo a las típicas compras navideñas. 'Que no se te vaya a inflar esa cabeza tuya' le había dicho Draco 'Solo te acompaño porque no tienes gusto con la decoración'. Claro, Draco no paraba de regañarlo desde el año pasado, cuando se le ocurrió comprar esos calcetines navideños que no combinaban con el resto de la decoración. No fue culpa de Harry, era culpa de Draco por comprar en línea la decoración que no combinaba con sus calcetines.

"¿Estás listo?" una voz le preguntó. Draco entro a la sala, vestía una gabardina que le sentaba bien, muy bien en realidad. A veces Harry no podía creer lo que los años le hacían a Draco, seguía siendo igual de guapo que hace una década.

"Solo prométeme una cosa" Harry tomo la delicada mano de Draco y la poso entre sus manos. Las manos frías de Draco contrastaban con su propia calidez "No hagas ninguna locura, por favor" Draco lo observaba, los ojos color plata habían establecido contacto con sus ojos verdes. Era difícil saber que estaba pensando Draco en el momento. Incluso después de todo este tiempo, Harry solo se imaginaba dos cosas. En primera, Draco lo observaba porque había algo en la mirada de Harry que lo calmaba. O en segunda, y más probable, era que estaba planeando el asesinato de su esposo por sugerir semejante tontería.

"¿Locura? No sé a qué te refieres" Claro, era obvio que Draco no sabía a qué se refería. Harry no creía en sus palabras, su querido Draco sabía perfectamente a que se refería. Y lo que sucede es que, señoras y señores, Draco posee una pequeña compulsión. Le encanta comprar. Su fascinación por las compras es tal, que Harry tuvo que cancelar todas las tarjetas de crédito de su esposo. Incluso las corto a la mitad en presencia de Draco. Draco se negaba a dirigirle la palabra, pero Harry le había dicho que era por su propio bien.

"Draco" comenzó Harry "Si el mes pasado compraste seis docenas de naranjas".

"Descuento, Harry. ¡Descuento!" y ese fue el mes de la dieta de la naranja. Tomaron jugo de naranja en el desayuno con sus respectivos panqueques con naranja, en la comida pollo a la naranja y sus bebidas acompañadas con rodajas de naranja, y para el postre pastel de naranja. Sus vidas giraban en torno a los miles de naranjas que Draco había comprado. Era un castigo justo para el compulsivo de Draco, pasarían años antes de que Draco comiera otra naranja. Harry le había contado todo a Teddy en una carta, Teddy le respondió que nunca se había sentido tan suertudo de estar en clases. Incluso regresando de Hogwarts, Teddy asustaba a Draco con algunas naranjas.

"No vayas a cometer ninguna locura" le recordó Harry "Recuerda que tengo un recetario, y lo que compres lo puedo cocinar" amenazó. Draco frunció el ceño, Harry sabía lo mucho que odiaba que le recordaran el accidente de las naranjas.

"¿Salimos o no?" soltó Draco. A Harry le divertía molestar de vez en cuando a Draco.

"Si, solo recogemos a Teddy antes" la sonrisa de Harry era cada vez más grande, igual que el ceño fruncido de Draco. Si, Draco no soportaba las pequeñas bromas.

Luego de visitar a Andrómeda y de recoger a Teddy, no sin antes que este último llevara el delicioso pastel de naranja que le había comprado su abuela, se dirigieron a hacer las compras. A Harry le hizo bastante gracia ver el pequeño pastel que Teddy traía, Draco miraba a todos lados menos al pastel. Teddy sugirió que la rosca de navidad debería de ser de naranja, pero Harry rechazó la idea 'No creo que a Draco le gustaría' había dicho. Pero en realidad, él también estaba cansado de la naranja. No tan harto como Draco, pero no comería ni cocinaría naranjas en una buena temporada.

Llegaron a la zona comercial de _Bourton-on-the-water_. La zona estaba decorada con luces y demás adornos navideños. La nieve se posaba en los tejados de los locales, eso junto con el atardecer daba una vista muy agradable. Ni bien habían pasado cinco segundos en terreno comercial, Draco llevó a Harry y a Teddy a la tienda más cercana. Una pequeña tienda de decoración de interiores. Teddy se fue inmediatamente a ver el modelo del carrusel en miniatura que exhibían, mientras que Draco se dirigía al mostrador.

"¿Cuántos galeones por las velas aromáticas?" preguntó Draco.

"¿Disculpe?"

"¡Digo! ¿Cuántas… ehm, libras?" la mujer lo miró extrañado. Pero finalmente le respondió que iría a checar. Cuando se fue Draco suspiro "Son libras, ¿verdad?"

"Efectivamente. Deberías ya saberlo a estas alturas" Harry le regaño, aun así, le daba risa que Draco aun tuviera problemas con estas cosas.

Draco se llevó su mano a la cara, apenado, muy apenado "Si tanto sabes, Harry Potter. ¿De dónde es el: ¿Lek, Sol, Won y el Kina?" en este momento, lo más probable es que Draco soltara el nombre de monedas al azar. Y más probable es que el mismo no sabía de donde eran.

"Albania, Perú, Corea del sur y Papua-Nueva Guinea" respondió Harry divertido "Cultura general" Draco repitió sus palabras en tono de burla. Luego de realizar las compras de Draco, y que Harry se asegurara que no hubiese comprado de más, se dirigieron a la dulcería. Teddy se decidía entre que chocolate elegir, Draco y Harry estaban observando los bastones de caramelo.

"Nunca he probado esas cosas" menciono Draco "¿Me compras una?" la inocente pregunta dejo los labios de Draco. Harry mentiría si dijera que no le dio algo de ternura.

"No lo sé. No te has portado bien últimamente".

"¿A qué te refieres? Yo siempre me porto bien".

"Te has portado muy mal Draco, primero nos obligaste a seguir la dieta de la naranja" recibió un pequeño golpe de parte de Draco, con amor, obvio "y luego maltratas a tu esposo" esto recibió otro leve golpe.

Finalmente, Teddy acabo con una bolsa de chocolates blancos. Mientras que Draco se compró su bastón de caramelo. Harry había apostado con Draco que él no se terminaría toda esa cosa en un día. Por supuesto, Draco acepto. Teddy les dijo que no podía creer que ellos fueran los adultos, les regaño por seguir actuando como unos niños.

Luego de algunas compras, y evitar que Draco se agotara las existencias de una tienda, llegaron a casa. La nieve era cada vez más pesada, Harry ya se imaginaba el trabajo que costaría quitarla del camino… y sin magia.

"Esto no sabe tan mal" Draco se refería al bastón de caramelo "Me lo acabare en un instante" Teddy soltó una pequeña risa.

"Voy a mi cuarto" había dicho Teddy, pero Draco le detuvo.

"Nadie va a ir a ningún lado. Todos vivimos aquí, y todos van a decorar" dijo Draco, por lo que Harry le puso su mejor cara de '¿Es enserio?' "Es enserio. Sé que soy el único de la familia con gusto en la decoración, pero no puedo hacerlo yo solo" hizo una pausa "Y si, Harry. Todos deben de ser partícipes en esta tradición muggle" Teddy hizo una mueca, se estaba preparando mentalmente para desenredar todas las luces navideñas, y sin magia. Draco salió de la habitación para traer más decoraciones.

"¿Por qué dejas que nos controle de esa forma? Voy a tener que desatar todo eso sin magia" Teddy miró a Harry, sus ojos suplicantes y hartos de tener que hacer una pesada labor.

"El poder de '1 million de Rabanne', Teddy" Teddy alzó la ceja "Bueno, ¿el poder del amor?" Harry sonrió "Vamos Teddy, te juro que mientras se voltee te ayudo con las luces. Y con magia" Harry mentiría si dijera que ha seguido la pequeña regla de Draco al pie de la letra. Si, la mayoría de las cosas las hacía sin magia. Pero de vez en cuando, un poco de magia no viene mal.

Pasaron las horas, la casa se veía hermosamente decorada. Las luces agregaban ese toque hogareño, y los calcetines (que ahora si combinaban) se mezclaban perfectamente con el tema navideño. Harry se maravilló con todo el ornato, su hogar estaba perfecto. Jamás se imaginó lo bien que se siente decorar la casa todos juntos. Era cansado, sí, pero divertido. Harry no podía dar explicación a lo que sentía en ese momento. Estaba feliz, eso era claro. Pero era algo más que estar feliz, un sentimiento que no es posible darle nombre. Se sentía increíble pasar el tiempo con Draco y Teddy.

"¡Harry!" Harry obviamente no se sorprendió, ya se lo esperaba "Pobrecito, ¿te asuste?" Draco hizo esa tonta sonrisa de burla.

"No me asustaste. He enfrentado peores cosas que tu cara".

"¡Tonterías! Esta cara esta buscada" Harry lo observo por un momento. Draco resoplo, le dijo que parecía inútil explicar el chiste. 'Ser así de hermoso es un crimen' había dicho. Si bien, Draco no mentía. No era el mejor comediante tampoco.

"Amor, ¿me harías un favor?" Draco lo observó, expectante "No digas más chistes, por favor" Harry no podía aguantar la risa, lo más gracioso era la cara de desaprobación de Draco. Lo que Harry no se esperaba era el pequeño pino de plástico que lo golpeo. Teddy se fue a su cuarto, diciendo que estaba muy cansado. Lo más probable es que no aguantara las 'cursilerías' que hacían los dos "¿Chocolate?"

"¿Choco-qué?".

"Ya sabes Draco, ese dulce a base de cacao" Draco lo interrumpió, diciéndole que sabía bien que era el chocolate "¿Quieres chocolate?"

"Solo si" Harry completo la oración por Draco. Él tomaba chocolate exclusivamente con malvaviscos, así de fino era "¿Así de predecible soy?" preguntó Draco. Pero para Harry Draco era todo menos predecible, siempre le sorprendía con algo. Hace dos años lo sorprendió jugando monopoly con Teddy, porque Teddy le dijo que el Monopoly era una tradición muggle muy antigua. Por lo que entendió, Teddy le hizo creer a Draco que el monopoly lo usaban los muggles como una especie de ritual para celebrar el día de acción de gracias en julio. Harry tuvo que aclarar que el día de acción de gracias es por noviembre, y del otro lado del océano. Eso no es todo, hubo una época en donde Draco creía ciegamente en los "poderes" del chico del clima. Hasta que no pudieron ir a jugar con Teddy porque el chico este había dicho que no llovería, y pues…

Harry prendió la estufa. La cocina era muy extravagante. Tenían tres tostadoras solo porque Draco quería experimentar con el pan, y tenían una Wafflera que solo Teddy usa. Apenas terminando de poner la tableta de chocolate, alguien lo abrazó de la cintura. Harry sonrió, sabía perfectamente quien era "¿Me extrañaste, amor?".

"No te hagas ilusiones, tenía frío. Esta solo es una vaga forma de transferir calor. ¿Sabías que hay muchos libros muggles sobre el calor? Incluso hay quienes se dedican a estudiar el calor".

Harry no podía alegrarse más, su cara le dolía de tanto sonreír "¿Estuviste otra vez encerrado en la biblioteca?" Harry movía el chocolate de vez en cuando para evitar que se quemara. Draco, por su parte, hundió su cara en la espalda de Harry. El olor a chocolate inundaba la habitación. El chocolate le traía recuerdos, traía recuerdos para ambos. Draco se había enamorado del chocolate con malvaviscos cuando Harry le preparo una taza hace años "¿Sabes que acabo de recordar?" Draco respondió con un 'hmph' "Cuando me acompañaste aquella navidad, hace mucho tiempo. Prepare chocolate" Harry hizo una pausa "Solo que en ese tiempo no recuerdo haberte tenido en mi espalda".

"Lo hubieras deseado" dijo Draco muy seguro.

"Nuestra primera navidad juntos. Aunque en ese tiempo eras algo arisco" bromeo y apago la estufa. Draco lo soltó, vertió el chocolate en dos tazas. Harry escoltó a Draco y a sus tazas de chocolate a la sala "¡Oh! ¿Te acuerdas cuando tomaste demasiado whisky y gritaste a los cuatros vientos que me amabas?" Draco se sonrojo, y a Harry le dio gracia "Nunca me había sentido tan enamorado, me sentí el hombre más afortunado".

"Voy a quitar esa sonrisa tuya de tu cara" Draco lo besó. Se sentía tan bien tener los labios de Draco en los suyos, realmente Harry tenía suerte.

"Draco" dijo Harry "¿Te comiste todo ese bastón?".

"Pues claro, te dije que si podía" Draco asintió orgulloso "Pero jamás volveré a cometer el mismo error. Pasaban las horas y esa endemoniada cosa no se acababa. Fue horrible, todo ese sabor de menta, y siento que mi boca es un infierno" y luego añadió "Congelado".

Harry le beso la frente "Al menos no tienes que preocuparte por el mal aliento" Draco lo maldijo. ¡Si! Ese es el mismo Draco de siempre.

"Hablando de recuerdos, Harry. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez con el muérdago?" Draco tomo un sorbo de chocolate "Patético" Harry no quería acordarse de esa vez, fue una total humillación para su persona "Pero no hagas esa cara" le dijo Draco "Fue lindo, lo suficiente para que el según tú, gato arisco, saliera contigo" Draco se hizo con una mancha de chocolate en su fina cara.

"Tienes algo de…" Harry le quito la mancha de chocolate, estaba tibia "¿Se te hizo lindo?" preguntó Harry.

"Pues, pues" Draco tartamudeaba "no. Nada lindo. Cero lindo" Aunque Harry sabía que sus palabras no eran más que mentiras, de nada serviría ponerse a pelear ahora. De por sí, tienen toda una vida por delante para ponerse a pelear, los dos juntos. Harry apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, dejo su taza en el piso. La vista de afuera era increíble, estaba nevando. Cuando era pequeño, a Harry le gustaba mirar el caer de los copos de nieve. Incluso una vez fue lo demasiado temerario como para salir mientras los Durdsley dormían, y pasar un rato en la nieve. Se sentía bien compartir esa vista con alguien. Las luces tintineantes de las demás casas iluminaban tenuemente la escena. Se sentía afortunado de estar allí, no podía creer las diferencias que había entre este vecindario y lo que era Privet Drive "La nieve es el resultado de la precipitación de pequeños cristales en la atmósfera en un ambiente frío y húmedo".

"¿Tomaste de nuevo, Draco?" bromeó Harry.

"No hagas falsas acusaciones. Lo leí en un libro, hay muchas cosas interesantes en estos libros de muggles" De vez en cuando a Draco se le soltaba un poco de información, parecía una enciclopedia andante. A Harry le recordaba un poco a Hermione, ambos son enciclopedias con piernas. Incluso en esas tardes de ocio, los dos (y a veces Teddy) pasaban el tiempo viendo esos programas de preguntas y concursos. Draco sabía muchas cosas, pero lo más irónico es que olvidara unas tan fáciles. Como cuando se ofreció a lavar la ropa, pero confundió la lavadora con la secadora.

"Salgamos" sugirió Harry de la nada. Draco lo observó, atento sin decir palabra alguna "afuera" explicó.

"¿Acaso quieres matarnos de una hipotermia? No gracias, soy demasiado joven y bello como para morir" Draco se cruzó de brazos. Harry hizo lo único que sabía hacer en estas situaciones. Harry tomó el brazo de Draco y lo movía a todos lados mientras repetía la palabra 'por favor' "Hace demasiado frío, y todavía no termino de envolver el regalo de Eduard" Harry tuvo que hacer los ojos tiernos, era la debilidad de Draco. Finalmente, Draco acepto "Si me enfermo, me asegurare que te contagies" sonrió.

Harry agarró un suéter cualquiera, Draco salió con su gabardina. Así era Draco, a donde saliera tenía que ir con estilo. Harry agarró algo de nieve, la puso entre sus palmas para formar una esfera. Draco le preguntó lo que hacía "Es algo diminuto, me temo que tendras que acercarte para verlo" Así como dicto Harry, Draco acercó su cara. Harry sonrió.

"No le veo lo especi- "Harry golpeo a Draco con la bola de nieve. Draco se quedó pasmado "Harry James Potter, ¿qué acabas de hacer?" Draco retiró la nieve de su cara "Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte" le lanzo una bola de nieve, en los lentes. ¡Genial! Se iba a quedar ciego temporalmente, Draco aprovecharía esta oportunidad para lanzar otra "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, amor? Realmente estas oxidado".

"Tenemos la misma edad".

"Yo lo luzco mejor" exclamo Draco. Segundos después saco su varita para atacarlo con más nieve.

"Pensé que estaba prohibido usar magia" le grito Harry, a lo que Draco respondió que este era un asunto de vida o muerte. Era inútil, no iba a ganarle a Draco lanzándole nieve en la cara, necesitaba algo más. "Tarantallegra" para su mala fortuna, Draco lo evito.

"Flipendo" para su desgracia, Draco acertó "¿Quién lo diría? Derrotado por nada más, ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy" le tendió la mano. Harry la alcanzó y la jalo para sí.

"Ahora puedo tener una mejor vista de ti" le aseguró Harry.

"¿Tenías que jalarme para eso?" Draco se movió para ya no estar encima de Harry, se postro a su lado "Ahora míranos, los dos estamos en el suelo. Tienes suerte que nadie estaba despierto para ver eso. Magia en presencia de muggles" Harry movió los brazos en la nieve, Draco lo siguió "¿Es acaso un ritual muggle de navidad?"

"Algo así" respondió Harry "Se le llama ángel de nieve" Harry se sentía como un niño, jugando en la nieve y no preocupándose por lo demás. La nieve se sentía fría y algo dura. El ambiente estaba frío, muy frío. Pero Harry quería pasar el tiempo sintiendo la nieve, jugando con ella. Sentía la mirada de Draco, lo volteo a ver.

"¿Acaso nunca habías jugado en la nieve?" Harry no contestó. El tono de Draco era suave, incluso reconfortante "Parecía como si fuera la primera vez. Estabas muy emocionado, debiste ver tu mirada" una pequeña sonrisa se acomodó en sus labios. Draco se acercó a él. Los dos estaban en un cómodo silencio. Finalmente, muertos de frío entraron a la casa. Draco estaba orgulloso de la decoración, según él, nadie tenía mejor gusto en la decoración que los Malfoy "Ven, vamos a dormir. ¿si?" Harry asintió, las actividades del día lo dejaron cansado.

Subieron las escaleras, Draco casi se cae de muerto en el piso. Ambos estaban muy cansados. Fueron a ver a Teddy, el chico estaba dormido en una posición muy extraña. '¿A quién se parece?' lo acusó Draco mientras acobijaba a Teddy. Harry le contestó que él casi no ocupaba espacio en la cama, lo cual era una vil mentira, pero Draco no podía ganar el argumento.

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, Draco exclamo un ligero '¡Oh!'. Harry se detuvo. Draco lo miraba, como si esperase algo. Harry se encogió de hombros. Draco levanto perfectamente una ceja. Harry no sabía que pasaba, así que volvió a hacer la misma acción. ¿Qué habrá querido Draco? Draco molesto casi se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano. Con uno de sus dedos señalo hacía arriba.

"¿La lámpara?" preguntó Harry.

"Al lado de la lámpara, querido" la poca paciencia de Draco era notoria. ¿Qué había...? ¡Oh! ¡Oh! Harry lo comprendía, luego miro a Draco. Señaló al misterioso objeto que colgaba del techo. Draco le lanzó una mirada de '¡Al fin!'.

"¿Es obra tuya?" de seguro era una forma de burlarse de aquella navidad de hace años.

"Por supuesto que no" dijo Draco ofendido "¿cómo sé que no es obra tuya? A ti te gusta humillarte y esas cosas" Harry no le dio tiempo de contestar porque Draco le interrumpió "En fin. Supongo que tendré que hacer el sacrificio de besarte. Quien sabe, igual y te conviertas en un príncipe encantador".

"¿Me dijiste sapo?" preguntó Harry ofendido.

"Claro que no. A mí no me gustan esas cosas infantiles" sonrió. Harry iba a protestar, pero Draco le beso. Un beso corto y dulce (y con demasiado sabor a menta). Harry temía ser adicto a los besos de Draco "Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre" Harry frunció el ceño "Es broma. Ya vámonos a dormir" Draco extendió la mano, y Harry la acepto.


End file.
